1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earpiece and an earphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable audio playback apparatuses have widely proliferated. The audio playback apparatuses output audio from earphones, for example, and thereby provide the sound to users. For the earphones, various types are available and the taste of earphones often varies from user to user. As an example of the earphones, numbers of earphones, called earplug type (canal type), are commercialized in which an earpiece is attached to a front end of a sound conduit. However, the size of an ear canal varies from user to user. Thus, when the user places an earphone, if the size of an earpiece is small, there is more sound leakage, degrading sound quality. On the other hand, when the user places an earphone, if the size of an earpiece is large, it is difficult to put the earpiece in an ear canal, which may even cause pain in the ear canal. In view of this, in an earphone described in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3815513, etc., earpieces of a plurality of sizes, such as S, M, and L, are sold in a package according to the size of an ear, to support users with different sizes of ear canals.